Lucy's Bodyguard or Bodyguard to Queen
by Samhoku
Summary: Lucy had an assassination attempt on her life. Edmund, the organizer of the spy ring, was unnerved by the minor mistake that almost led to his sister's death, so he decided to make sure it wouldn't happen again by hiring a bodyguard. A female bodyguard that would be good at every combat known in Narnia. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters.**

**Comments: This is my first attempt at a Narnia story in a long time. Please allow my characters to grow as I write them and be slow to accuse of Mary Sue. Mary Sue is an accusation that is old and too often used in Narnia fandom. I am pretending that they stayed in Narnia during the Caspian movie.**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

An Assassination attempt was made on Queen Lucy's life. The man didn't look like anything that they had ever seen and it made Edmund nervous. As he was the main person for running his own spy ring, he knew that this seemingly minor mistake almost caused his sister her life. In order for this not to happen again, Edmund had a plan. He would hire a bodyguard for his sister.

He couldn't be around 24/7 to protect her, Peter was always busy, Susan was twitter pated with Caspian, and the Narnian animals, despite how much they loved their queen, couldn't always be around to protect her.

Edmund went into one of the villages to search for a bodyguard. He went to the training rings and asked the trainers about a female that was trained in deadly combat. Edmund couldn't find a single women to fit the bill in the first five villages that he went to. He was on to the tenth when he came to a training ring with an old man sitting by it.

Edmund approached the man and said, "Are you Mr. Dania?" He sat by the old man, assuming this was the trainer.

"Yes. I heard you are looking for a female trained to deadly combat. Can you elaborate for me on what exactly you are looking for?" The old man met Edmund's eyes, these two had been friends for a while. The old man was part of the spy ring, but also Edmund's last resort for finding someone.

"Hand to hand combat, preferably. But it would also be good if she knew sword and arrows and daggers. Any kind of combat that can be of use when protecting my youngest sister." Edmund replied, resting his arms on his knees, leaning forward slightly, "Do you think you can help?"

"I think I know the person for you." Mr. Dania said as he got up slowly. He picked up his handmade wooden cane and hobbled towards the stable. Edmund knew better, this old guy was still very agile. The hobble and cane were mostly for show.

Edmund followed the old man and knew not to speak. He had visited right in the middle of training and knew that the stable is where the training was going on. They both walked silently and observed the training.

A girl, maybe a year younger then Edmund, was sitting up on a platform waiting without any weapons. Mr. Denia didn't believe in teaching with weapons, he had a couple students killed that way. The girl sat there with her eyes fixed below her.

A guy close to Peter's age came out silently without bothering to look up, he was on high alert and moving gracefully. Edmund watched this with sudden interest. The girl still hadn't moved an inch, making Edmund wonder if she was a statue.

She was wearing breeches and a tunic shirt and had her strawberry blonde hair pulled up and back into a bun to keep out of her eyes, which had the color hazel, and she was wiry. She dropped down off of the platform unto her opponents back and hooked her arm around his neck, catching him in a choker hold. She flipped over his back, releasing his neck, landing on her feet, then used the heel of her hand and smashed it into his nose.

The guy held in a scream of pain and touched his nose, backing up one step. He advanced on the girl and the battle continued in complete silence, with the occasional grunt from the guy as he was hit.

"Her name is Forest and she is my daughter."

Edmund glanced at Mr. Denia then back at the fight. Forest was now on the guy's back and had him pinned to the ground, she wasn't big, but she had one hand on the back of his head to keep it pressed in the dirt while her other hand pulled on his ear to cause pain, "Are we done?"

The quiet voice surprised Edmund and he looked over at the old man. Mr. Denia smiled, satisfied, "Yes. Mark, are you humbled?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't make sexist remarks anymore. Any women, if trained well, can be better then you."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters.**

**Comments: **

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

"Forest is one of three successful attempts at training a female bodyguard or spy. Most women are trained to be gentle in manner and can't stand the idea of hurting someone. Two of my spys are in your ring, my King. Jaybird and Briar, they are slightly insane though." Mr. Denia was speaking with Edmund about his daughter, "The only way I could allow you to have my daughter help Lucy...She is a great asset to my training. She shows arrogant and cocky men that they can be beaten by a girl. But if our Queen needs her, then you may have my daughter as a guard. As long as Forest agrees as well."

Edmund nodded and glanced towards the kitchen where Forest was bringing out three tea cups, "But she is also trained to behave like a women?"

"She acts and dresses as she sees fit. But most of the time she does behave like a proper young lady. My wife taught her the manners and womanly stuff. I taught her how to defend herself and others."

Forest handed Edmund a cup then her father before taking a seat in a chair across from them. She sipped the tea quietly before glancing at her father, "Proceed as if I haven't entered the room, please."

Mr. Denia smiled and looked back at the young man seated close to him, "See? She can even make herself invisible."

"If this is an idea on how to get me married off, it won't work." Forest said calmly, taking another sip of her tea, "You cannot be rid of me."

"No, this is a matter of great importance."

"That's what you said last time."

"No...Queen Lucy had an assassination attempt on her life. I have offered to allow Edmund to take you to his home so you can be a bodyguard to our queen." Mr. Denia watched his daughter's face carefully, trying to read what was going on.

"Oh." Forest looked down into her cup and watched the steam rise as she thought about the sweet little queen, "What would the job description be? She doesn't need babysitting, I'm sure."

"No, she is old enough to look after herself. I would just need you to be with her all the time. Make sure that she is safe. Lucy loves to go visiting the villages to heal the sick people. We have already placed a bed in the room between mine and Lucy's. That is how they got in last time. We think they meant to get me but went after Lucy instead. We can't afford to have anyone assassinated."

Forest nodded and thought about this, "I can do it. But I have to let you know, even if the guy can be let to live, I will kill him if I think he is a threat. Or women, if I think she is a threat to any of your majesty's lives." She looked up and met Edmund's eyes to show she was serious, "I take my job very seriously."

"We did have complaints about my daughter, Your Majesty. She killed a man in the presence of a child. The killing was justified and the child was fine with it, but the parents were disturbed." Mr. Denia said, uneasily.

"Lucy won't be bothered." Edmund replied and he stood up and looked towards the door, "I should get back. I will be back in a couple days, please pack what you need for your assignment."

Forest nodded once and stood up, curtsying despite the lack of dress/skirt, "It is a pleasure to serve you in this way, your highness."

Edmund was impressed by the change in her mannerisms, before she was very relaxed and boyish in behavior and now she was graceful and womanly, "The pleasure is mine." He bowed his head slightly towards her then gave her father a smile, "Give Mrs. Jenna my love."

"Of course. My wife will be happy to know you stopped by."


	3. Chapter 3

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters.**

**Comments: I can't seem to spell the C people in Narnia.**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

Edmund was being subjected to Lucy rearranging furniture in Forest's room, "I really don't think she will care, Lu." He was pushing a bed across the floor for the 5th time in a row, "Her job is to protect you."

"And you Ed. The bed needs to be in the correct place so that way she can protect either of us." Lucy said in a proper tone as she put girly hair stuff by a vanity mirror, "And if she is going to be protecting me, then I want her to be comfortable so we can be friends."

Edmund looked over at Lucy and saw a flash of loneliness cross her face, "I am sorry that Sue has been absent."

"It's alright, she was becoming distant anyways." Lucy did a hop/skip up to her brother and beamed up at him, "But I will always have you and my new bodyguard. Does she know it's long term?"

"I forgot to mention that..." Edmund wrapped an arm around Lucy and gave her a squeeze, "I will tell her." He gave his sister a smile then released her, "Be a good girl and don't torment Caspian too much." Edmund was leaving that day, he had decided the sooner the better. He walked out and got up on the back of his horse before riding off to the village.

Lucy sat down on the bed in the previously empty room, remembering it as Mr. Tumnuses room, "If you were here Mr. Tumnus, I wouldn't need a bodyguard. You were my best friend." She felt sad and wrapped her arms around herself, "And you would always protect me."

* * *

><p>Edmund was starting to feel unnerved, there was something wrong. He was getting closer to the town and no one was outside, like usual. In fact... Edmund breathed in and coughed, smoke. He grew alarmed and spurred the horse faster, going to see what was going on. When he reached the place he saw that the whole village was on fire. The entire village of trained spys.<p>

Edmund dismounted and walked through the village, stunned. He had seen brutality, but this was a whole new scale for him. Bodies were everywhere, discarded carelessly. Children, men, women, all of them. Edmund felt sick inside as he saw severed heads on stakes and people who were hanged from trees. He closed his eyes and shook himself mentally. Who would do this? No Narnian would even dream of doing this.

He was about to enter Mr. Denia's dwelling when he was attacked from behind, Edmund spun and blocked the blows that came at him easily before grabbing on wrist and yanking the person's arm behind their back. A cry uttered from the person's mouth and Edmund stopped. It was Forest. He slowly released her arm and spoke before she could attack again, "It's King Edmund."

Forest turned and her eyes were red from crying and she was trembling from rage. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything, her mouth kept moving but no words were coming out. Forest finally choked out a couple words, "They killed my father."

"Who killed your father?" Edmund realized that Forest may be the only witness to survive.

"Them." Forest choked out again, not able to say more.

"Telmerenes?"

Forest shook her head in answer.

"Colmorins?"

Forest shook her head again.

Edmund realized with horror, "Pirates?" They hadn't attacked Narnia in years or gone this far inland.

Forest nodded and held up her wrists, shaking, cuts were across her wrists and seemed to go up her arms, "They attacked in the night after you left." She walked to the wall in the house and pointed at it.

Words were made in the blood of her father that read: Spy's are all traitors, all must die. All Narnian's must die.


	4. Chapter 4

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters.**

**Comments:**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

Edmund heard a footstep behind him and pushed Forest behind him, reaching for his sword. Forest grabbed unto Edmund's arm before he could react, "No, it's the children. I rescued some of the children." She looked desperate and Edmund believed her. He gently loosed his grip on his sword and watched as 10-15 children came out of the forest. The eldest boy in the group, who was about Lucy's age at 16, was carrying a baby girl. The minute he saw the carnage he turned the kids around so they were not facing it. It reminded him of Peter, constantly trying to protect others.

"They can all come to the castle." Edmund stated, knowing they would have room, "It is best if we leave now." He put the three youngest children on the back of the horse while Forest gathered the children all together. She was moving painfully and it made Edmund wonder if she had more wounds then she let on. Forest wouldn't take any of the kids on her back and said something quietly to the eldest boy.

The boy's eyes flicked but didn't make any other indication that he heard anything. He helped the child unto his back and then started walking. Edmund stayed by Forest, just in case.

Forest was limping a little and seemed to be hiding pain. Edmund remained silent and didn't comment on that fact. He finally looked over at Forest and asked, "How much did they do to you?"

Forest ignored the question and continued to walk. Edmund let her get a little ahead of him and noticed that her shirt was sticking to her back. He felt a little sick and realized...she had sent the children away but had gotten caught herself. Tortured, probably. Edmund caught back up to her and commented, "You know, being captured isn't something to be ashamed of."

"They took away my innocents." Forest replied flatly, tilting her head to the side and looking up at Edmund, trying to see if he would get it.

It took Edmund a second but when he realized a dark expression came over his face, "They did?" He saw her flinch at his expression and he softened it, as not to scare her, "Sorry. I am not mad at you."

Forest shook herself inwardly, knowing that the Just King wouldn't hurt a women. Those Pirates were wicked, they had done it to most of the young women. Forest had gotten away because the boy, Reeds, had attacked them. If Reeds hadn't been there she probably would have been killed when they were finished with her.

Edmund looked at her back again, "They whipped you first?"

"Every time I refused them." Forest answered again, "Until I was too weak to fight back." She was still answering in a flat voice.

Edmund felt a rage inside him, what if they started doing this to all the villages? Then it hit him. The pirates were now being trained to be assassins. And the Telmerens hired assassin Pirates. What if they did this to Lucy or Susan? Edmund tried to control his sudden rage and forced himself to take deep, cleansing, breaths.

Forest turned her neck so it made a cracking noise, getting rid of a kink in her neck, "So...I will still protect your sister. She doesn't need this happening to her."

"You need to get well first."

"Your sister's health and safety is far more important then mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters.**

**Comments:**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

When they got back to the castle Lucy flew down the stairs, she had received the news from some Griffins that had been flying overhead. She flew straight into Edmund's arms and gave him a huge hug, "Ed! I am so glad you are safe."

"Lu...Our backup spy ring is dead." Edmund needed to get right to the point, "Pirates are coming inland." He watched as it registered on his little sister's face, "The only survivors are Forest, a boy named Reeds, and 14 children."

Lucy felt compassion fill her body as she looked at the survivors, "Oh." She went and held her arms out to the children, "Come here, I will show you to where you will be staying." The children flocked around Lucy, immediately attracted to her personality. She herded them around herself as she took them to where they would be staying.

Edmund looked over at Reeds, "Are you up to watching my sister for the day?" He wasn't expecting Reeds to say yes, but the boy surprised him. Reeds hesitated then nodded, "Yes. Please make sure Forest gets looked after." The boy jogged to catch up with Lucy.

Edmund turned and looked at Forest, "Do not refuse, you need to see a doctor." He watched as a hard expression crossed her face, "Forest..."

Forest snapped at him, "I don't want to be seen by a doctor! What can they do for me? Everything has been taken from me." She paced, limping and growling. She let out a hiss of pain and looked at her wrist, it was bleeding too much, "I can't stop the bleeding."

Edmund grabbed Forest's arm and propelled her towards the infirmary tent, "You are of no use to anyone dead. Our doctors are some of the best in Narnia and they can help you." He felt lucky that she didn't have anymore fight left in her. The doctor gestured to the bed and Edmund sat her down on it.

Forest attempted to leave until Edmund, very gently, pushed on her shoulders so she was sitting back down on the bed, "Let them help you." Edmund looked at the Faun and nodded to him. He approached Forest and started examining her wrists and cuts on her arms. Edmund sat a good distance away and only listened to the conversation.

"Explain what happened."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. In order for me to best find out how to help you." The faun replied to Forest as he got ointments for her cuts and a basin of water with a cloth to clean them with.

"They set the house on fire first. My parents were already dead by then. Our house was the first one they set on fire. I found a bunch of kids huddled in a corner with a pirate about to slaughter them. I killed him and set the kids free. They ran into the woods to hide. I went back into the village to try and rescue more people, but the pirates were too many. They killed all the elderly and remaining children then all the young men. They took the young women into separate rooms. They were all used then murdered, but Reeds escaped from his captor. He heard me and found me, killing the pirate and then helping me hide in the woods. I was whipped five times for each time I refused, which was five times. I was cut all the way up my arms." Forest recounted the events and her voice was a little shaky, betraying how she felt. She ducked her head and her hands were shaking, "I didn't know how worthless it could make you feel."

The Faun looked over his shoulder at Edmund and saw that the king was struggling. The Faun looked back at Forest and said, "Thank you. Do not be afraid if you have trouble with the male gender for a while. But don't let it control your life. I will clean your cuts and put ointment on it, the only bad cut was your left wrist, I sent someone to get Queen Lucy so she can heal it."


	6. Chapter 6

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments:**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

Forest was forced to rest for the next week, it made her crazy. No more attempts were made on Queen Lucy's life...for now anyways. Reeds visited his friend often and Forest was still nervous around most men. She trusted Reeds, but he had saved her life. And they had been trained together. Forest was three years older then Reeds and both had been trained as toddlers.

Reeds would give Edmund updates on her healing. He stayed by Lucy most of the time, knowing he had to fill in for Forest until she was ready to protect Lucy.

Edmund was now in a meeting with the remaining spys and was sending them to the three places in Narnia where the threat was more evident. The Giants area, Archenland, Colomorian lands, and Telmerian lands. Archenland was generally peaceful with Narnia, but it never hurt to have one spy there, just in case a lord went crazy.

Jaybird and Briar, however, would not be leaving the Narnian lands. Edmund gave them a different assignment, "I want you to find StormGale and then go look for the pirates."

Briar looked uneasy, "StormGale is insane." She smiled sheepishly before saying, "I mean, crazier then me and Jaybird. Remember the last time we went to battle and the weapons were off the dead bodies? That was StormGale. She has been collecting weapons."

Edmund gave Briar an amused smile, "Yes, you really do have to go get her. I am well aware of her mental issues." He stood and everyone took that as it was time to leave, "Please don't tell anyone about your assignments."

Edmund left the room and went back to his office space to sign documents that Peter would dump on him. He opened his office door and found Forest sitting in there looking at the ceiling.

"Do you need something?" Edmund asked as he walked to his desk, he stood next to the desk and looked at Forest, "Did the doctor let you out? Or did you escape again?"

Forest glared at Edmund, "He let me out. And I came to report to you, like the Faun said." She was still dressed in her clothes from the attack.

"You should get some clothes from Lucy first. Then you can get situated in the room we have prepared for you." Edmund sat behind the desk and drummed his fingers on it, noticing the soot was still in her hair, "You also need to bathe. Lucy can help you with the bath."

"Are you implying that I stink?"

"No, I am simply informing you that you need a bath before you can do your duties as a bodyguard." Edmund replied, raising an eyebrow at the girl, "Are you testing me?"

"Seeing your tolerance level. I am impressed." Forest answered, trying not to smile. She stood up and said, "I will be going to find Lucy."

"Good luck. Her and Reeds have been inseparable. They have become quite good friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments:**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

Forest found Lucy with almost no trouble. Reeds gave up his duty and went off to find the 14 kids that were around the castle. He was sure some poor Narnian animal needed a break. Forest smiled at the younger girl and said, "I am back to a sense of normality."

Lucy smiled brightly at Forest and said, "Good! I am so glad you found the clothes I put in there for you. You didn't have any trouble with the bath did you?" She looked at the way Forest did her hair, "Ohhh, I love the way you did your hair. Susan used to help me make it that way."

Forest tilted her head and said, "Well, I could always teach you how to do it that way. Then you won't need help anymore." She held back a smile as Lucy's face broke into a huge smile.

"That would be marvelous!" Lucy replied and then she looked towards where Edmund's office was, "How did Ed seem to you?"

"Pardon? Who is Ed?" Forest asked, slightly bewildered, "Oh, you mean Edmund." She realized it after she asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot that he doesn't ask people to call him Ed or Edmund. You may call me Lucy or Lu." Lucy tilted her head, "Do you have a name you prefer?"

"Nope, just Forest." The older girl answered with a smile. Forest nearly jumped out of her skin when a tall Telmerine male tapped her on the shoulder. Her first instinct was to use the heel of her hand and slam it into his nose.

Poor Caspian, Not seeing the attack coming, backed up three or four steps and touched his nose gingerly, giving Forest a wounded look, "What did I do? I am sorry for whatever I did."

"Um...Forest, this is Caspian, Susan's Fiance." Lucy said, trying and failing to hold back laughter, "Caspian, this is my bodyguard, Forest."

Caspian bowed slightly, "It is a...pleasure...to meet you, Lady Forest." He was still in pain from his nose getting smacked, but he was trying to remain polite despite the seemingly random attack.

Forest curtsied and apologized with a sheepish smile, "I am sorry, Prince Caspian. I did not mean to attack you, my body reacted in a very wrong way."

Caspian returned the smile then touched his nose again, "I am thankful you did not continue your attack. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lucy, Tell Reeds I said hello." The man fled the scene and both girls burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p>Edmund happened to look out the window when Caspian approached the girls. He didn't try to hide a smile as he watched the interaction, very amused when Forest spun and threw her hand up into Caspian's nose. The poor man looked stunned as he backed up to a safe distance. Edmund could tell that Forest was waiting for Lucy to tell her if he was a friend or not.<p>

Edmund chuckled when he saw Caspian flee, a few seconds later Susan stormed the office and started wringing Edmund through the stringer, "You hired a psychopath! Look what she did to my dear Caspian!" She dragged an unwilling Caspian into the room.

"Good. She has excellent reflexes." Edmund replied, an amused glint in his eye.

"It isn't funny, Ed!"

"Susan, darling...It actually is quite funny." The amused voice, coming from Caspian, and silencing Susan.

Edmund got up and bowed to each of them, "Has StormGale arrived yet?"

"No. Fortunately not."

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "She is very good for what we do. Just because you don't get along..."

Susan interrupted, "She tried to shove me off the battlements!" Her voice was now very shrill and Edmund decided to stop talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments:**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter:

StormGale walked up to the castle and instead of entering the normal way she climbed up the side of the battlements. She looked like a cloak crawling up the wall, disturbing some Centaurs again.

Edmund could always tell when StormGale had arrived. All the Centaurs would gather at the edge of the battlements and watch as she made her ascent. He was glad to see her and hoped that she could provide some answers, although now he was concerned because Briar and Jaybird were not with her. He had also lost track of Lucy and Forest.

Edmund wandered around the castle as he tried to locate his sibling and her bodyguard. He finally found them in Susan's room, in the act of short-sheeting her bed. They both had a deer in headlights expression when Edmund cleared his throat, "I see you are doing evil things to Sue?"

"She said that spies were traitors." Lucy replied plainly. She didn't see a need to sugarcoat it, "So we are short-sheeting her bed." She resumed what she was doing and Forest held in a smile.

"I didn't have to twist her arm." Forest said with a smile, she could see that Edmund wasn't upset.

"I wonder what she would do if we hid her ball gowns." Edmund commented, a mischievous glint coming into his eye. He had both girl's attention now, "Do either of you want to help me?"

Lucy opted out of that one, knowing that Susan's full wrath would be upon them. Forest however, was more then willing to help the Just King in his nefarious deed.

"Lets do it."

"I'm leaving."

"Lu, come help us."

Forest and Edmund watched as Lucy made tracks towards the other side of the castle.

"Party pooper."

Edmund looked at Forest, a startled expression on his face, "What?"

"Party pooper. It is a term I heard from Briar." Forest went to the closet and grinned at Edmund, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, we shall." Edmund handed Forest the dressed and she hid them in random parts of the room, "Do you think Reeds will find Lucy?"

"Yes. He has always managed to find people when they need him. I think he is a Seer."


	9. Chapter 9

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Edmund was sitting in his office as he sorted out some papers that Peter had given him. As if he didn't already have enough to do. First Peter wanted a spy ring, just in case. And seeing the way Edmund handled himself with Mirez made him a likely candidate. Edmund also was, apparently, Peter's personal secretary. He heard Susan screech and Forest came tearing into the office. Edmund moved his feet and she dove under the desk. He put his own feet on top of the desk, to allow the girl more room.

Susan came in, her eyes speaking of death, "Who hid my dresses?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sue." Edmund said carelessly as he flipped through some more paperwork, he didn't allow himself to betray Forest's position by looking directly at her. He let his eyes skate over the paper and saw that Forest looked amused.

"Ed, I know you are lying. You are a spy! It is your bloody job!" Susan hissed at her brother in a very unladylike manner.

"Maybe if you didn't call spies traitors this wouldn't happen." Edmund said offhandedly, trying to hold in a grin as Susan's face turned several colors of purple, "If you look in the privy one is hanging up."

Susan made a screech of rage and ran out of his office towards the privy. Edmund looked down at Forest and grinned, "That was more fun then I expected."

Forest burst into laughter and climbed out from under his desk, "I felt complete terror, Edmund."

"Her bark is worse then her bite."

Storm came in and crossed her arms over her chest, "You summoned for me? Whatddya want?" She looked at Forest then asked, "A lady friend?"

"Bodyguard for Lucy."

That got Storm's attention, "Did someone try to hurt my little friend? And why did you call for me two months before the Gift Giving Crazy Holiday?" She hated Christmas, it scared her. Everyone was entirely too happy.

"Yes. I called for you because I need you to go for the pirates. Spy on them, so to speak." Edmund said with a grin, "You don't need to stay for Christmas, if you don't want to."

StormGale tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Sure." Then she looked at Forest, "Keep a good eye on my Little Friend, okay?" She walked out of the room, "I shall be a Pirate, me hardy, yo-ho!"

Edmund took a deep breath and put his head on the desk, "If she fails she will kill all the pirates."

"Who is Storm Gale?"

"She was a captive in Meriz's castle. When we took over we found her in the deepest dungeon. She used to spy for him but she turned on him and tried to kill him in his sleep. She found out what he was going to do to Caspian." Edmund replied, giving Forest a tired smile, "You should go find Lucy."

"Lucy ordered me to look after you, Reeds is her follower for today."

Edmund looked amused, "Right." They both knew that Edmund didn't need protecting, but if Lucy was worrying, then they would accommodate her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Forest has been put to work by the Just King by sorting and organizing the paperwork he had to do for Peter. This was a very tedious task and she would occasionally go get some tea for herself and Edmund. Forest stretched for the third time in twenty minutes and looked over at Edmund, "Peter doesn't think your job is difficult enough?"

Edmund was carefully reading peace treaties and was using a red pen to circle the issues with them, "Apparently." He sipped his tea and handed her a peace treaty, "If you are done sorting, could you help me go through these?"

Forest grabbed the piece of paper and started looking through it, "This one is filled with flaws." She felt the table move as Edmund placed a red ink well and a pen next to her. She felt around and picked up the pen, starting to circle the flaws, "You don't send them in like this, do you?"

Edmund was strangely quiet so Forest gave him a death look, "You do, don't you? I would hire people too if you did this to my country."

Edmund gave a small smile and said, "They usually fix it. If they don't I am very careful for a few months."

"Try a few years. Assassins don't give up until the job is done." Forest replied as she went back to circling flaws.

After a couple hours of doing paperwork Edmund stood up and tapped Forest's head, "We can be done for the day." As Edmund finished saying that a person came in through the window and pointed an arrow at Edmund. As the man released it Forest tackled Edmund and then stood up in a swift movement, keeping herself between Edmund and the Assassin.

Forest had assumed a defensive stance and made eye contact with the man. She didn't say a word but made it clear in the way she was standing that she wasn't going to let him kill the King.

The assassin reached for an arrow but before he could even reach it Forest threw a knife into the man's hand, causing him to wince in pain. The assassin didn't want to yell to alert the rest of the castle, but as he retreated to remove the knife the bodyguard launched herself unto his back and wrapped a thin string around his throat, cutting off his airway. The assassin slammed his back into the wall to try and remove the crazy women. When she finally did fall off he decided he needed to be rid of her. He turned his back on the Just King and pointed the arrow at her. That was his most costly mistake. King Edmund grabbed his sword and lopped off the man's head. Forest rolled in time to avoid the arrow that was accidentally shot. Both people were breathing hard and Edmund helped Forest up.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job."

"Tough job."

"No kidding."


	11. Chapter 11

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Forest and Edmund were debating on what to do with the body when Reeds and Lucy walked in. The two younger people looked from Edmund to the body then to Forest and back again.

"Edmund did it." Forest said as she studied the body, "Any ideas on where to get rid of it?"

Lucy's mouth had fallen open with shock as she looked at the body then at Forest, "You take this so lightly."

"I would have killed him if Edmund hadn't." Forest answered calmly, "And the man was about to kill me. Either me or him."

Reeds tapped Lucy on the shoulder, "Come on, Lu. We should go back to the garden until this is cleaned up. We can go visit some butterflies." Lucy nodded and followed the boy.

Edmund and Forest continued to study the body until Edmund looked at Forest, "Well, I suppose we could just dump him out the window."

"Wouldn't Lucy see that?"

"Stormgale does it often enough." Edmund replied as he started dragging the body to the window. Forest watched the Just King with curiosity as he gestured for her to help him, "Come on, throwing dead bodies out the window is no easy task."

Forest walked over and helped him throw the body out of the window then she went back and retrieved the head, chucking it out the window. Edmund heard Lucy scream and Reeds start to laugh.

Forest grinned at the taller guy and said, "I am sorry, but...that was just a little funny."

"One can laugh when they have escaped death." Edmund said with amusement laced into his voice. He saw Susan come into his office and watched as she looked at the blood stain.

"Yes, Sue. We killed someone. Be afraid." Edmund commented dryly as Susan gave them a scandalized look.

"You couldn't have cleaned it up?"

"You have been off the battle field too long, Sue." Edmund answered again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am planning a Christmas party. I need to borrow Forest, if she is going to be sitting with us she must look her finest." Susan said as she waltzed into the office.

Forest raised an eyebrow, "My job isn't to be a decorative ornament, it is to protect your majesty's lives." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said this.

Edmund held in a smile, "Narnian ball gowns are practical, Forest. Go with Susan. Lucy will make sure it stays practical."


	12. Chapter 12

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Forest felt like she was in a torture chamber as she was being measured for a dress, "Do you always do Christmas balls?" She looked at Lucy as she asked Susan this.

"Yes. Santa tells us the story of Christmas then Aslan comes for the giving of the gifts." Susan answered as she wrote down the amount of fabric they would need, "You requested this to be practical, so I will add leggings to the list for you." She made a face as she told Forest this, "You might as well wear breeches."

Forest held in a smile and said offhandedly, "I could do that, if you prefer." She tried not to laugh at the horrified noise that Susan made.

Once Susan had all the measurements she banished Forest from the room so she could talk with Lucy about the design and so Forest could get back to her job. Which apparently was protecting Edmund, which left Reeds with the girls.

Forest wandered back to Edmund's office. When she realized he wasn't in the room she almost went into a full out panic. She walked calmly to his room and opened the door, the man wasn't there. Forest walked to the kitchen and Edmund wasn't there either. She went into the council room, no one was there. Forest was starting to get worried, she walked out to the Stables and Ed wasn't there either. Forest walked a little bit faster now as she searched the castle for the Just King. When she still couldn't find him she realized their was still one place she hadn't looked. The Library.

Forest didn't hide her panic now, she bolted and ran from one side of the castle to the other, skidding around as she tried not to collide with the people hanging up decorations. She slowed herself as she reached the library, opening the door and going on a search for Edmund. Forest found him looking at books about the history of Pirates in Narnia. She took a sigh of relief and tapped the Just King on the head, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, your highness."

Edmund grinned up at Forest from his sitting position, "Sorry. I was trying to hide, it looks like it worked."

Forest huffed and sat down in the seat next to his, making herself comfortable, "Doing some research?"

"Yes." Edmund answered simply as he read the book before asking, "Did the measurements go well?"

"I suppose. I put up a fight when they had to measure my chest size. I don't like that part." Forest wasn't afraid to admit that much.

That caught Edmund's attention, he studied Forest's profile and gave a crooked smile, "Why?"

Forest gave him a death look, "Because. I usually make my own clothes for comfort, now they are making a ball gown that is practical. It is unnerving and annoying. And the fact that you are grinning at me like that makes me want to punch you."

Edmund burst into laughter and pushed her shoulder so she almost fell over, "Lighten up, I was teasing."

Forest rolled her eyes as she righted herself, "Shut up."


	13. Chapter 13

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Forest grew so bored with the reading material that she ended up falling asleep. Edmund looked over at the sleeping girl and wondered if it would be safe to move her. He guessed that she never went into a very deep sleep. Edmund found a blanket and carefully covered her with it before sitting back down in his chair with his book. A couple hours later Forest jolted awake and she appeared alarmed until she saw that Edmund was still there.

Edmund half smiled at her, "Worried?" He tried not to laugh when she gave him a look. Forest stretched and yawned like a cat, "Yes. I was worried." She folded the blanket up and put it over the back of the chair.

Edmund smiled all the way this time, "You waking up? Or should I swaddle you in the blanket again?" He ducked when she threw the chair pillow at his head as he laughed.

"Keeping up with you is no easy task, your highness." Forest placed lots of sarcasm on the last part, making the Just King laugh again. She heard someone calling for her and identified the voice as Lucy's. And the girl sounded panicked.

Forest opened the Library door, "What is it, Lucy?" The girl wrapped her arms around Forest and trembled, "An assassin came for me, Reeds is holding him off." Forest transferred Lucy to Edmund then bolted to find the young man who was acting bravely.

Forest finally found Reeds and the boy seemed to be doing well. Reeds had gotten himself on the man's shoulders and was proceeding to choke him with his legs while using his hands to push them away from anything that could be used as a weapon. When he saw Forest he called out for help, "I was hoping this would be a clean kill, I need help."

Forest bolted over and instructed the young man, "Jump off and twist your legs, his neck will break." She could see that the idea disturbed Reeds, but given his current position he didn't have much of a choice. He did as instructed and the man lay still. A couple of fawns ran in and took the body out. "Reeds."

The boy was trembling and he said to Forest, "I have not felt like this since that...scumbag defiled you. I feel angry." He finally sat down on the ground and all his energy seemed to leave him. Forest rubbed his head and said gently, "You did good."

Reeds shook his head then asked, "Where is Lucy?"

"Don't worry, she is with Edmund." Forest answered as she helped Reeds up, "Do you want to see her?"

"Yes. She was shaken up when the man attacked her." Reeds followed Forest back to the Library where Lucy was just calming down. Lucy ran over and wrapped her arms around Reeds, giving him a giant hug.

Reeds returned the hug and said quietly, "It's okay, Lucy."

Forest and Edmund looked at each other and could tell that their was a great amount of trust between them.


	14. Chapter 14

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Forest had decided that Reeds should stay with Lucy during the day, since he seemed to be her preferred companion. She was very bored watching after Edmund, however. He loved the Library and seemed to spend most of his time there. Forest looked over at the Just King and said, "Are you not tired yet?"

It was very late at night, nearly midnight, and Edmund seemed to be wide awake as he went through the Pirate history, "No, are you?"

"Yes. I am." Forest said tiredly as she laid across the couch, resting her legs over Edmunds.

The king continued to read and said dryly, "Make yourself comfortable." He raised an eyebrow at her as she held back a laugh, "Go to sleep too, if you need it."

Forest crossed her arms over her chest and snarked at him, "No. I need to stay up with you so the countries you made so happy don't kill you."

Edmund laughed and put his book down, "Fine, I will take you to your room."

"And you will go in yours. If I have to I will sleep across the doorway so you can't escape." Forest and, obviously not in a benevolent mood.

"Yes. Me in my room and you in yours." Edmund pushed her legs off of him then stood up, offering her a hand up. Forest took his hand and stood up, following the Just King down the halls towards the sleeping area.

Edmund opened her door for her and Forest walked into her room, saying, "Goodnight, Edmund."

"Goodnight bodyguard." Edmund answered with a grin, he closed the door and held back a laugh when a pillow whacked into the door. He walked into his own room and laid down on the bed, but just as he was getting to sleep Forest came in and whacked him in the head with the pillow before going back to her room.

Edmund burst into laughter and then rolled over and watched as she closed to the door, "Goodnight, beautiful."

Forest made a funny noise in her anger and made Edmund laugh again. He rolled back unto his back and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>When Edmund woke up in the morning he noticed that something was amiss. He looked over at the joined doors and noticed that it was opened. Forest was still there, but she was sitting up and rubbing her face.<p>

"Forest?"

The girl looked over at Edmund from her spot, "Yes?"

"Why is the door opened?" Edmund raised an eyebrow as he asked this, surprised he hadn't woken up in the night.

"I thought I heard someone in your room, so I opened the door and left it opened. You were having a nightmare." Forest got up and entered the room, making Edmund uncomfortable with how easily she could change rooms. He would never have felt right about entering hers.

Forest walked right up to the king and handed him his dagger, "You tried to kill me with this when I tried to wake you. So I took it."

"I am sorry."

"We all have nightmares Edmund."


	15. Chapter 15

Bodyguard to Queen

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I only own my characters. StormGale is used with permission from my sister**

**Comments: I always saw Edmund as a spy master. He manipulated Meriaz pretty well.**

**Reviewers: Finally some reviewers. (= I am sorry for the lack of detail...I will try and get some of your questions cleared up soon.**

Chapter:

Edmund looked over at Susan as the ballroom was being prepared for the Christmas Ball, "Susan, is all this garland necessary?"

"Yes. We must look festive. Oh! Forest's dress is done." Susan grabbed Forest before she could escape and dragged her away, "Come, Ed! You must see the gown too, if you are to see her in it all night."

Edmund followed behind his sister and his bodyguard, trying not to laugh at the expression on Forest's face. The poor girl wanted to be away from Susan. Once they got to the room Susan locked Edmund out for about 30 minutes. During this time he had an entertaining time of listening to Forest accusing Susan of being a psychopath and a torturer. When Susan opened the door Edmund just grinned at Forest.

"See, that wasn't so bad?" Edmund had to duck because Forest threw a headdress at him. Edmund picked up the delicate piece and handed it back to Forest, "Be nice."

Forest huffed and looked down at the dress. The forest green dress was actually quite nice, it was made for comfort and freedom of movement. Susan understood what was needed and delivered it. The skirt had a slit down the side and Forest had on leggings so she would still be modest.

"I suppose it isn't so bad." Forest admitted reluctantly. Edmund smiled and took the hair piece gently and gestured to a seat, "Sit."

Forest gave Edmund a look but did as she was told, allowing him to put it in her hair. Susan, obviously scandalized, fled the room with a beet red face. Edmund fixed it in place then grinned at Forest, "I help Lucy all the time."

Forest shrugged and stood back up, patting the Just King on the shoulder, "Yes, you do beautiful work." She went past him then heard Reeds whistle and Lucy giggle. Forest and Edmund both looked at the door and Lucy was covering her mouth while trying not to laugh and Reeds just had a wide grin.

Forest pointed at Reeds, "Whistle at me again and I will end you."

"I rescued you."

"I will still end you."

"Children, get along."

"Edmund, you may be a king, but I politely ask you to shut up."


End file.
